Show me love Sesshoumaru x Kikyou
by Ore-Sama Black Star
Summary: InuYasha left Kikyou all alone and heart broken. In a fit of anger, she calls on the help of InuYasha's own brother, Sesshoumaru. What happens when they notice feelings for eachother? Will Kikyou allow herself to love again? Rated for Violence, Lang & Sex
1. Heartbreak and the Agreement

Show me Love til I'm Screaming for MoreSesshKik

Sniffing, Kikyou wiped away her tears. She knew it'd only be a matter of time before InuYasha would be with Kagome. Kikyou let out a scoff then stood. She then let out a small laugh. It slowly became an evil laugh. Kikyou refused to allow InuYasha to hurt her this way. She was gonna have her revenge.

Sesshoumaru's sword clashed with InuYasha's. "Why are you attacking me out of the blue, Sesshoumaru!?" InuYasha asked, pushing him back. He continued not to say anything, only attacked his younger brother again. InuYasha grunted as his fist connected his cheek, knocking the hanyou to the ground. "InuYasha!" That wench of his called. She began to attack him but InuYasha let out a small growl. "No, Kagome." She nodded and put her arrows down. "I have a question, InuYasha." "What?" "What is the difference between that Miko and this wench?" He gasped. "This isn't about them!" Sesshoumaru scoffed then sheathed the Tojikin, walking away from his younger brother. Leaving the hanyou with his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the cold night's air. The smell of tears floated into his nose. He slowly followed the smell to the Miko. The same Miko that he asked InuYasha about. Her brown eyes looked into his. "Sesshoumaru." "..." He said nothing and started to walk away when one of Kikyou's Shinigamis wrapped around his waist as to stop him. "What is that you want, Priestess?" Kikyou didn't say anything. Sesshoumaru ripped the shinigami from around him, walking away from her again. "Sesshoumaru. I need your help." His gold eyes shifted back to her. He was very interested now. The Great Miko, Kikyou was asking for help? "With what?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "…Killing InuYasha." She said coldly. He gasped softly. Who knew Kikyou could be this..cold. To actually kill the man she once loved and thought loved her. "Why should I help you, Lady Kikyou?" Kikyou smiled softly. She knew he was going to or he wouldn't have addressed her as 'Lady Kikyou'. "..Because..You hate him too. Once InuYasha is dead, you can have the tetsaiga." "I have no need for that sword. I also have no need to help you, Kikyou." He stated coldly before walking away. She grabbed onto his sleeve with an inaudible sob. "Please, Sesshoumaru. Please help me." There. That's what he wanted. He wanted Kikyou to beg. "Alright, Lady Kikyou. I'll help you." Outside, her face was a mixture of sadness and coldness while inside, there was a sick smile and an evil laugh.


	2. InuYasha's jealousy

_Second Chapter! Hopefully you guys like it. Yeppers. _

_Woo!! Sessh x Kikyou!_

Kikyou sighed, sitting on the grass. Today, she and Sesshoumaru would talk about their plans to kill InuYasha. She shifted her eyes back to the youkai behind her.

"I thought you weren't gonna come."

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "You are actually willing to go thru with this, Lady Kikyou?"

"Of Course I am. If I wasn't you'd be standing here alone."

He ran his tongue over his dry lips, sitting beside her. For a human, Kikyou had some very noticeable features.

"Nani?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru pulled his gold eyes from her body, looking into her chocolate brown.

"What are your plans?" He asked, sighing deeply.

Kikyou bit into her lip. "…I'm guessing-"

"You're guessing?"

"To tell you the truth, Sesshoumaru. I wanted to kill InuYasha but-"

"But you never thought you'd really go thru with it. You are quite the scorned woman, Kikyou."

Sesshoumaru with a small chuckle. She scoffed.

"And because I never thought I'd go thru with it, that's why I asked for your help. I'm sure you've wanted to kill InuYasha before."

"I have no need to kill him."

"Then why are you helping me?"

"Too much free time."

Kikyou bit into her lip, forcing back a giggle.

"The Lord of the West with Free time? Are you kidding me?"

"I am not always in my office reading peace treaties or starting wars, you foolish wench."

Kikyou giggled softly. "You're just a spoiled brat, Sesshoumaru. A spoiled brat living off his father's inheritance."

He snarled at the Miko. How dare _she_ speak to him in such a way!?

"Sesshoumaru? Kikyou!?" They turned back to the hanyou then looked to each other.

"What..Why..ARGH!" InuYasha was both confused and pissed.

Then an egg hatched in their brains.

'Jealousy..' They both thought.

"Long time no see, eh, InuYasha?" Kikyou said turning to him.

"Kikyou…What are you doing with him!?" InuYasha yelled furiously.

"What's wrong, little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked with a smirk.

"Get away from her you…you..YOU BASTARD!" He screamed, flexing his claws.

"No. I don't think so, InuYasha. You see..You let go of something good and it dropped right into my lap." He said, pulling her into his lap, his hand on her knee.

If InuYasha would've done that, Kikyou would've pinned him to another tree. Had Kikyou actually changed that much?

"You're so quite InuYasha." Kikyou started.

"That's not like you." Sesshoumaru finished.

InuYasha's face steadily turned red with anger.

"Excuse us, Little Brother." Sesshoumaru said before grabbing Kikyou's face, placing a hard kiss onto her lips.

Kikyou gasped softly.

His gold eyes bore into her brown.

She nodded and kissed him back.

He pulled his lips from her, smirking back to his younger brother.

He sighed then stood.

"Kikyou…" He said before walking away.

She glared at his back then glanced over to InuYasha before skipping after him like a child.

Sesshoumaru winced at the arrow she pressed deeply into his back.

"Try that again and I'll fucking pin your ass to a tree."

Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"I'd like to see you try." He said, continuing to walk away from her.

Kikyou again glared at his back before following suit.

"Asshole.." She whispered.


	3. Different Feelings

_Alrighty! Third Chapter!_

_Hope you guys like it. There's a little OOC in it but still good. _

_Wooooo! Sessh ♥ Kikyou! _

Kikyou aimed an arrow at him.

"Put that away, Kikyou."

She scoffed and let the arrow fly, pinning the youkai to the tree by his Hakama.

"The next one's thru your fuckin' heart."

Sesshoumaru growled and ripped from the tree, grabbing onto the Miko's throat. She gasped, looking up into his eyes.

"You…You bitch! Now I understand why InuYasha left your ass!"

That was a knife thru her heart. She blinked her eyes quickly, refusing the let tears fall.

"Fuck You, Sesshoumaru. You and InuYasha." She said, sniffling and slapping his hand away before walking away from him.

Sesshoumaru let out an angry growled before grabbing a handful of her hair. Kikyou gasped then winced, struggling to get free of his hold.

"Let go of me!" She yelled.

"Fuck me, eh, Kikyou? I bet you've thought about it. Haven't you?"

She scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself, Sesshoumaru. I would rather fuck Naraku than you. It seems InuYasha isn't the only one following in his father's footsteps, huh?"

She gasped as Sesshoumaru slapped her, knocking her to the ground. Kikyou glared up at him when her brown eyes shifted to the large sword he was unsheathing.

"I will not allow you to speak to me in such a way."

She closed her eyes. If Sesshoumaru was to kill her right now, she wouldn't care. The one who kept her alive no longer wanted to be with her. What else did she have to live for? Sesshoumaru looked down at the heart broken Miko, noticing the tears at her eyes. Why was she having such an affect on him? It should be easy to kill this whore and walk away without a care in the world. But…he couldn't.

'Why?' He questioned himself.

Sesshoumaru sighed and sheathed the Tojikin before holding his hand down to her. Kikyou slowly opened her brown eyes, looking to the pale hand infront of her. Sesshoumaru had spared her life!? Kikyou slapped the hand away then stood.

"Next time I will not hesitate to kill you when you disobey me, Kikyou."

"I will not obey you, you spoiled brat." She said before aiming another arrow at him, this one aimed at his heart.

Kikyou's brown eyes looked deeply into his gold as Sesshoumaru walked closer and closer to her. Why did she feel like running into his arms to be comforted and loved the way only InuYasha was supposed to love her? Her eyes widened then closed as he punched her hard in her stomache. Kikyou groaned softly and fell into his arms, unconscious.

"Stupid wench." He whispered, picking the Miko up, carrying her limp body away.

Kikyou gasped and sat up. She clutched her stomache tightly then looked around the forest.

"Where…am I?"

"Ah! You're awake, Kikyou-san!" A young girl said with a huge smile.

She blinked slowly, her mind still cluttered.

"You dumb child! Get away from her!" A green imp said before reaching to pull the girl's hair.

Kikyou grabbed his small hand tightly before stomping him into the ground.

"She and Milord are just alike.." The imp said thru his pain.

"Ah, Arigatou, Kikyou-san! Jaken-kun's been awful mean to me when Sesshoumaru-sama's away."

'Hmpf, that's one thing that hasn't changed. I still have a soft spot for children.' She thought before looking down at the girl when she tugged on her Hakama.

"Kikyou-san-"

"Where is Sesshoumaru?"

"He said that he went to take a bath before he had a stench on him."

She rolled her eyes then patted the top of the girl's head. "Thank You."

Kikyou, her arrows and bow tucked tightly beneath her arms, went after him. She was gonna make him pay for what he did to her. How dare he lay a finger on her!? She pushed bushes apart to the Youkai.

'There's that son of a bitch..' She thought before aiming her arrow at him.

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply at the warmth of the water then started to scrub himself. This was his second bath and he still couldn't get Kikyou's scent off him. It was quite annoying.

Kikyou growled at the mist, she couldn't get a clear shot at the bastard.

With a tired sighed, Sesshoumaru stretched. Kikyou aimed her arrow at him again before a deep blush consumed her cheeks.

There.

She saw him.

Naked in all his glory.

She sunk to her knees, holding her cheeks. Being a Miko, she wasn't allowed to fornicate but that didn't stop her from spying on InuYasha when he decided to take a bath. And Sesshoumaru was so much larger than the hanyou.

"So much larger…" She whispered.

"..Eh? What are you doing? Spying on me?"

Kikyou screamed, turning to the naked Youkai. She blushed again and looked away. Sesshoumaru cocked his head innocently.

"…I didn't think you would be perverted, Kikyou. Being a Miko and all."

"Fu-Fuck off, Sesshoumaru!" She spat, her blush darkening.

"Smelling your arousal, you were planning to do that weren't you?" She gasped.

For the first time, Kikyou was lost for words. She let out an annoyed growl before walking away. Sesshoumaru sighed then climbed back into the warm water with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4 xD

_Fouth chapter! I guess...I hope you guys like it..or whatever. _

_Sesshoumaru_

_♥_

_Kikyou_

Kikyou cursed at herself for blushing.

'He shouldn't even think that he's..sexy or whatever he thinks.' She thought, crossing her arms on her chest. 'Or that I'd even want his ass!'

"Kikyou-san?" She turned to the young girl.

"Nani?"

"You're blushing!" She said, poking the Miko's cheek.

Kikyou's blush darkened.

"Rin, Leave her alone." Sesshoumaru said as he walked to Kikyou and Rin topless.

She shifted her eyes away from him. Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"You perverted bastard." Kikyou spat.

He chuckled again. "I'm not the one watching people take baths, now am I?"

Kikyou glared at him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What is it, Rin?"

"Do you and Kikyou-san like each other?"

Both of their eyes widened.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Why would I want a spoiled Youkai for a husband or..Even like him?!"

"The feeling is mutual, bitch. And if you're so against Youkais, explain your feelings for InuYasha."

Why was it so easy for Sesshoumaru to get to her?

"Fuck you, Sesshoumaru."

He sighed. "Soon maybe."

A light blush came onto her cheeks. "Why would you speak in such a way infront of this child?"

"Because I can. It's no concern of yours."

"If _you _despise humans so much then why is she following you? Shouldn't she be dead already?"

"Shut up. I will not allow you to speak of Rin in such a way."

"I think I see why you have her. Once she grows up. Let's say 18 or older, she's gonna be your play toy."

She gasped as Sesshoumaru tackled her, pinning Kikyou to the ground.

"Jaken!"

"Yes, Milord!?"

"Take Rin away."

The imp nodded then grabbed onto the girl's wrist, pulling her away.

"Come on you foolish child!" He yelled.

"But! Kikyou-san!" She called before she was out of their sight.

"Maybe I was planning for Rin to be my sex kitten but now that you're here, I have no need for that."

She growled then struggled to get from underneath him. "Ge-Get off me! You perv-"

Her eyes widened as he kissed him. Kikyou's brown eyes looked for her weapons but a hand undoing her obi, brought those chocolate orbs to his gold.

"Attack me and I'll tell Rin you had an accident."

She growled. Sesshoumaru's lips trailed from her lips down to Kikyou's neck. She closed her eyes. Kikyou bit into her lip, forcing back the moan as he nipped softly at the sensitive flesh. He chuckled then kissed her lips again before climbing off her.

"Its very disturbing that it's this easy for a Miko to get aroused. Or…Are you already spoiled by Inu-"

Kikyou slapped him.

"I'll kill InuYasha myself. If I see you anywhere near me, I'll kill you too." She said standing, a wet and sticky feeling between her thighs.

Sesshoumaru held his cheek then scoffed. "You won't kill him, Kikyou."

"I will."

"You won't. When you see your brother next time, he'll be dead. And I'll have my soul too."

He smirked.

"You'll kill Kagome too?"

"Of course I will. What's the point of having revenge if I didn't kill the wench that took him from me, it wouldn't be revenge now would it?" She said with a smile.

His gold eyes widened slightly. He never knew that Kikyou could be so cold. Maybe that what happens when a woman is hurt.

Sesshoumaru sighed.

Her Shinigamis wrapped around her as she walked away. As Kikyou left, she didn't know why she felt that she shouldn't leave. That Sesshoumaru would help her with so much more than just killing InuYasha.

She gasped softly as a white hakama top was thrown into her chest.

"What…What is this?!"

"_You _ripped it. _You will repair it._" Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Kikyou threw the white top at him.

"You bastard. You repair it yourself."

Kikyou gasped as he put her over his shoulder.

"You will repair my top. If you don't…I'll kill you and how will InuYasha die then?"

Kikyou closed her brown eyes with a giggle. "You bastard…" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru chuckled softly, still carrying her away.


End file.
